


comfort.

by hviledol



Series: Gifts!! [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: personal work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hviledol/pseuds/hviledol
Summary: Comfort. She is a comfort to me, though she doesn’t seem to fit the term to others.This is a gift work!
Series: Gifts!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606039
Kudos: 1





	comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> To the person that this is meant for: You have made such an impact on my life, and I'm so glad I know you. You've helped me through so much, and though we haven't actually known each other that well for long, you still mean the world to me. I'm so proud of you and your achievements, and I will continue to be going forward. I'm proud to call you one of my closest friends, even if the term doesn't apply the same. I would write more but you've already read most of my rambling about why you're fucking amazing.
> 
> tl;dr: ilysm bro <3

_Comfort_. She is a comfort to me, though she doesn’t seem to fit the term to others. She listens to my musings, and even if physical touch isn’t always there, I feel her through the space we share together. She spikes and quells my heartbeat at the same time. My chest warms at the thought of her, and my body goes lax. I feel the ends of my mouth tug up, and I know my eyes crinkle when they smile at her. I can be open and transparent with her, as I tell her to do the same. I am not always the most eloquent when helping her - I think I come off as annoying, quite frankly - but I do care for her with all my heart. 

Her deep voice and laugh calms me, I feel at ease with her. She is a close friend to me, and I commend her for getting this far. My mind plays _Deux Arabesques_ by Debussy or _Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence_ by Sakamoto when with her; my heart going with each beat.

She is down-to-earth and kind, to me and others who deserve it. She sometimes pulls me back to reality, and I am ever so grateful for her doing so. She is intelligent in more ways than one, and I’m proud to know her. Her hands create pieces that I wish I could, less refined but amazing regardless. She is motivating and caring. 

She is disciplined, rising at the crack of dawn when the tired sun begins to peek over, and strict, often telling me to tell her what I wish for. If only I could. She is strong, and sometimes needs support. I hope I can one day give that to her. She is able to stand on her feet, and I admire that about her. She is honest and respectful, but will not take anything that slanders her name or those of others. 

She tells of times when she wasn’t as wonderful as she was, and I still accept her for that. Humans grow and learn, and I like her for all that she was, is, and will be. She reminds me of my favorite flower, one that keeps growing until it reaches far above the height of the average person, and the one that resembles the sun. A strong and hefty flower, yet fond and endearing, just like her.

Her hands are calloused with all the physical work from her past, but are soft and warm to hold when given the chance. They contrast my own, cold and damp. Her hugs are curt but comforting. I try to hold as long as I can, but do not wish to over my stay. Her eyelashes are hidden but long, and her shoulder-cropped hair makes me remember the short summer spent together. Of the vegetables picked and scent of the flowers by the countryside. Her eyes are filled with stars of dreams that I hope she fulfills one day. When I see the twinkling stars at night, I feel nostalgic because I know she is in one of them. 

I appreciate and adore what I see and know of her, and want to learn more when she is willing.  
She is a shard of light that I keep close to my glass heart, and even if we eventually decide not to remain as friends in the future, I will still keep that shard as a reminder to myself. She teaches me what I someday wish to be, and want to be part of. 

_Is it selfish to keep a friend this close?_ I wonder, but perhaps that’s a thought for another day.


End file.
